Broken
by zevieshipper13
Summary: Stevie's brother was killed and she feels completely responsible for it. Will Zander be able to convince her that it wasn't her fault? Or will Stevie always be known as the girl that killed her brother? Eventually Zevie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So here's the deal with this fic, it's sad. Like I cried just writing it. It won't be sad the entire time, but it will be the majority. And it's going to jump from flashbacks to present time, so it may be a bit confusing at first. Just bear with me. Also, IT'S ANOTHER MULTICHAP! Yayyyy! This chapter is based off of Glee's episode entitled 'Funeral.' I took a couple lines from it because it fit the story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, it wouldn't have gotten cancelled.**

_Zander POV_

I walked through the large double doors and down the aisle. I've never been to church before. It's not like it don't believe in God, I just don't go to church. But this time, I had no choice. I refused to miss this, for my best friend needed me right now.

"Hello, are you Zander Robbins?" An elderly woman came up and asked me.

"Um yeah, I am."

"Follow me." She brought me to the first pew. "The family would like you to sit with them."

I sat down and waited patiently for Stevie to come join me. After about 15 minutes everyone stood as Stevie, her parents, and three of her older brothers walked out and joined me at the pew. Stevie sat next to me, me on the end. She took a shaky breath as the ceremony started.

I suddenly saw Stevie get up and walk towards the microphone. I must've zoned out for a little while. I saw Stevie open her notebook and lean in towards the mic as she started her speech.

"Cory was my best friend. He was always there for me. I knew I could always count on him. Out of all of my brothers, he and I were by far the closest. We almost never fought. It was almost like we shared a brain sometimes. I miss that. I miss sharing a brain with him. I miss our late night talks. I miss—"She took a deep breath, trying to contain herself, "I miss my brother." She started to cry. "He was my other half. I don't know what I'm going to do without him." She couldn't control it anymore. Her tears were flowing like a waterfall. She wasn't the only one; everyone in the church had shed a tear or two.

I wasn't really sure what to do, but I knew that Stevie would hate herself if she didn't finish this speech. I knew she needed my help. I got up from my seat and walked over towards the microphone. I took the speech out of Stevie's hand, cleared my throat, and began reading, picking up where she left off.

"When you love someone as much as I loved Cory, it feels like you're attached to them. Like an invisible tether. And no matter how far away you are you can always feel them. But now every time I reach for that tether, I know no one is on the other end. I feel like I have lost a part of me. But I have to remember what Cory always said to me. He said 'Live life with no regrets.' And no matter how guilty I felt, I'll always remember that. All I ask for is one more hug. That's all I want. One final embrace. Just 10 more seconds. But I can't have that. And that, in itself, kills me. But I know that I can't dwell on the fact that Cory is gone. He would kill me if I did. So from now on, I will just miss him. I love you Cor, rest in peace."

Wow. I myself am close to tears. I can't even imagine how Stevie must feel right now. Her and her family are crying their hearts out, even her father. I grabbed her and squeezed her tight. I can feel her tears on the back of my neck. It breaks my heart. We walked back to the pew as the priest finishes the ceremony. Stevie was still holding my hand as we walked out of the church, her tears still flowing.

As she was pulled away to say hello to her family, I got into my car and started to drive away. But I stopped when I heard a knock on my window. I rolled it down. It was Stevie.

"Hey Steves, what do you need?" I asked gently.

"Please, don't leave me Zander." She said before bursting into tears again.

I got out of my car and hugged her tightly again.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you need." I whispered into her ear. I rubbed circles on her back and tried to calm her down. As I was doing this I came to a rather heart breaking realization. Stevie was never going to be the same. She will always be the girl that thinks she killed her brother. She will always be broken.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Let me know! **

**P.S. Be honest with me. Who cried? I did…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we go with the flashbacks. Hopefully it won't get too confusing! **

**P.S. Everyone go read "Notebook of Memories" by PurpleBacon! It's one of my favorites on this website!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR.**

**SHORT AUTHORS NOTE ENDS HERE.**

ONE MONTH AGO

_Stevie POV_

"Zander Zander Zander Zander Zander Zander!" I ran to him out of breath.

"What what what what what what what?" He mocked me.

I got out a small rectangular piece of plastic and shoved it in his face.

"You got your license!" He said excitedly.

"I know! I'm so excited! Now you don't have to drive me around everywhere like my servant!"

"Well, it's not like I really minded that. But yay I guess!"

"Wanna go out for lunch!?"

"And skip school? Steves, we can't."

"Fine then, negative Nancy. I'll just go with my brother."

"Fine, have fun." He waved and started walking to his next class. I saw Cory walking down the hallway.

"Cory!" I shouted. When he looked over I gestured for him to come here.

"What's up Steviekins?" He asked. That's his special nickname for me. He is the ONLY person I allow to call me that. Anyone else gets smacked.

"I was gonna drive out and get some lunch. Want to join me?"

"Wait, you were gonna go out by yourself? You can't you don't have your –" His eyes widened, as did his smile. "You got it!?"

"Yes! Now come on! Let's go burn some rubber!" I said as I pulled him out of the school. We walked over to his car and I got in the driver's seat.

"Hey, you gonna be okay driving this? I don't think you have before." He asked me.

"Dude, you're the one that took me out for my first lesson. And we went in this car! I'll be fine!"

"Okay, okay! I was just making sure."

I backed out of the parking spot, pulled out of the school and onto the highway.

"So where shall we go?" I asked.

"Hm, I'm in the mood for McDonalds." Cory said.

"McDonalds it is!" We drove until we had reached one and went inside.

About an hour later we were in the car and on our way back to school. We had the radio on really loud. Currently we were scream singing "Call Me Maybe." I was enjoying myself so much. We had to take a break from singing to let all of our laughter out. I looked down to the radio and turned it down.

"Stevie, watch out!" Cory yelled.

I looked up to see a giant truck coming right at us. Next thing I saw was blackness.

LATER THAT DAY

I woke up to the sound of people crying. I must've made a noise or something because all of a sudden everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at.

"Oh thank God!" My mother said as she ran towards me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Said my father. They both came up to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kate. I see she has woken up." A woman in a nurse's uniform said while walking in the hospital room. **(Not a sleazy nurse's uniform, if that's what you're picturing)**

"Yes, she just woke up." Mom told her.

"Well, we've looked at her tests. She has a broken rib, a concussion, and a broken wrist. Luckily they are clean breaks, so they should heal nicely."

"Great. When will she be able to go back to school?" Mom asked.

"She should be okay to go to school in, maybe, two weeks. Three at the most." Kate confirmed. 'The front desk said that she is allowed any visitors. It doesn't have to be just family. So while I go check on Cory, you may use the phone to call people, if you would like."

"Thank you." Daddy said. He walked up to the phone and dialed. "Hey boys, come to the hospital if you want to visit Steves and Cory." I heard him say. He must've called my other brothers.

"Dad." I said quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you call Gravity 5 for me?"

"Of course honey." He took my cell phone so he could get the numbers. In about 20 minutes, they were all in the room, except for Zander.

"Stevie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Kacey said as she ran up to the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, we were so worried when your dad called us!" Nelson spoke.

"I can't believe you got into an accident!" Kevin said. Kacey shot him a glare. "Sorry, that was insensitive." He said.

"It's okay. Hey, where's Zander?" I asked.

"He was at his Dad's house when he got the call." Nelson explained. Zander only gets to see his Dad on Fridays since his parents are divorced and he lives with his mom. "He said he'd be right over, but you know how far away Mr. Robbins lives." I nodded, showing that I understood.

It was maybe an hour after Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin left that Zander showed up.

"Hey Steves." He said as he walked into the room. "I'm sorry I took so long to get here. I was at my dad's."

"I know. Nelson told me."

"So how are you doing?" He asked ask he sat down on the edge of my bed, just like Kacey did earlier.

"I'm okay. "

"So what exactly is injured? Tell me so I know not to touch it." He said. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I have a broken wrist and a broken rib. And a concussion."

"Ouch. I'm sorry Steves."

"It's okay. My broken bones don't hurt that badly. It's my head that's killing me."

"Sorry baby." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks."

I heard a loud sob from outside my door. My door opened to reveal both of my parents crying. Something was really wrong. My dad never cries.

"What happened?" I asked terrified.

"Cory." My mom managed to sob out.

"What about Cory!?" I was practically screaming now.

"Stevie he's…..he's dead." My mother then exploded into another round of sobs. I sat there in shock. My eyes started watering as I felt a strong hand grab my fragile one. I looked at Zander's concerned and shocked expression and i started to cry. Soon it turned into sobs. Zander pulled my closer, careful not to hurt me. As I snuggled into him he made no effort to calm me down. It was no use. I was a wreck. I snuggled into him and cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe this.

I had killed my brother.

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! Short author's note! I'm just going to ask if I could have some story shoutouts or something! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks darlings!**

**P.S. #FalconAndEagleAgainstTheWorl d. (Inkie knows what I'm talking about) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR.**

_Stevie POV_

Finally I'm going back to school. It's been almost two months since the accident. I was only supposed to stay for two weeks, but I had been so depressed that they kept me in for much longer so I could go to therapy. So when they told me last week that I could go back to school, I was ecstatic. I felt like I was locked in some sort of jail where everyone wanted me to spill all my feelings. I hated it.

I was walking to school, for I was terrified of riding in cars now. None of my friends know that I'm coming back today. I wanted to surprise them! I needed to see other people with smiles on their faces. Maybe it would put one on mine. I walked into the school and headed straight to the band room and sat down on the couch. It was only 7:30; they should be here any minute now.

"Nelson, I told you, my skinny jeans aren't that skinny!" I heard Zander from outside the door.

"Yes they are Zander!" Kacey said.

I heard the footsteps grow louder and louder. Until it stopped.

"Steves?" Zander asked.

I turned around and faced them. They attacked me with hugs. I would've loved that before the accident, but now it just makes me sad. And a bit claustrophobic. Hospital rooms do that to people.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be here like 4 months ago?" Kevin asked. They all gave me confused looks.

"They kept me a little bit longer. Apparently my parents thought therapy was a good idea." They all nodded. The room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence. I decided it was time to change the subject. "So, shall we rehearse?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Nelson jumped up and walked over to his keyboard. We all got our instruments and began playing. I will admit, I had missed this. Gravity 5 rehearsals were the best part of my day. They always have been.

We had finished a little early because my wrist was still kind of sore. Everyone else left while Zander and I tidied up a bit.

"So, need me to take you home?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good." I tried to reply nonchalantly but it came out shakier than I had planned.

"Okay….. So tell me, how are you doing with the whole accident thing?"

"I'm doing better." I lied.

"Great. Now tell me how you've really been." He said, seeing right through me.

"You really wanna know?"

"I really wanna know."

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"Because everything I look at reminds me of Cory. Cars, lights, beds, my parents, my brothers, you, everything."

"Why me?"

"You and him have the same personality. Well, had I guess."

"I'm really sorry Steves."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's me that should feel guilty."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"If I hadn't taken my eyes off the road for those two seconds, Cory would still be here. It's all my fault."

"Are you kidding me!? It's not your fault at all!"

"It's completely my fault." My eyes started to tear up. "And the bizarre thing is, if you hadn't said no, you would probably be gone too." A single tear feel down my cheek and into my lap.

"Don't think like that. It isn't your fault." He tried to change my mind. Just like those darn people at the hospital.

"Yes it is Zander! It's all my fault! I should be the dead one, not Cory! And don't tell me that I'm crazy and that I'm wrong, because that's all anyone has said to me for the past two months and I am sick of it! I know that it is my fault! And if you disagree then you might as well walk out the door before I slap you because I have had enough of this crap!" I snapped at him.

He tried to hug me but I pushed him away. I had run all the way home. When I got there I saw Cory's car sitting in the driveway, looking as good as new. I walked up to it and kicked it. Hard. Then I punched it. I kept doing this over and over again until I couldn't feel my hands and feet. Then I slid down the side of the car, crying a waterfall. I had finally reached my breaking point.

"Stevie?"

"What do you want Zander!? I screamed at him.

"I just came here to see if you're okay." He replied calmly.

"No, I'm not okay! I killed my brother!" I sobbed. He walked up and sat next to me.

"Come here." He said with his arms open.

I snuggled into his chest and continued to cry. He tried to get me to stop, but it was no use. We sat in my driveway for almost an hour until I had finally cried myself dry.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I am just so sick and tired of everyone trying to argue with me."

"No problem. I'm always here for you. Whenever you need me, you let me know, okay?"

"Alright." I got up and went to my front door. "Bye Z."

"Bye Steves. Remember; call me if you need me." He said as he started to walk to his car.

"Okay."

**So that's it for now! Not my best, just a filler chapter. I know, totes angsty. I don't think there are many stories like this in this fandom, so I hope you like it! And I know that the characters are a bit OC. Sorry! R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! New chapter timeeee! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or She's the Man or "Things Aren't Always What They Seem" by Max Schneider and Keke Palmer**

_Zander POV_

I raced back to school and into the band room because I had ditched all of my belongings to find Stevie. Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin were sitting in there still.

"Hey where have you been!?" Kacey asked.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused. Since when did Kacey care where I have been?

"We have practice, duh! And where's Stevie!? That girl missed two months of rehearsals!"

"Hey back off of Stevie! She wouldn't be saying things like that if your brother had just died!" I defended her. They have no idea just how depressed Stevie is.

"You're right, you're right. I'm just frustrated. Whatever, forget it. We'll have practice later." She walked out of the room. Well, more like stormed. Nelson and Kevin followed, for she was their ride home.

I grabbed my things and went to my car. I checked my phone to see if Stevie had tried to reach me. She had texted me a few times, but she was just asking if I wanted to have a movie night with her tonight. I texted he back saying yes and drove to her house. She was out on her porch.

"Hey Steves." I walked up to her.

"Hey Z. thanks for coming over. I just don't want to be alone right now."

"I get it. I told you, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you. Come on, let's go inside." She grabbed my hand and took me inside. "My parents are staying at my grandma's house so we'll have the house to ourselves tonight."

"Sounds good."

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Okay well I'm in the need for something funny, so how about She's the Man?"

"That works."

We put in the DVD and sat on her couch. This wasn't really like normal though, because she normally laughs almost every five minutes of this movie. Like, full on laughing. But now, she only chuckles. And only on the really funny parts. And she isn't talking to me. We always used to talk during movies. But now, silence. The movie ended, what felt like, really quickly.

"So what do we do know?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm….eat?"

"Alright." She said with a little chuckle.

"I'm glad I can still make you chuckle." I nudged her a little.

"You'll always be able to make me chuckle." She walked up to the freezer and pulled a frozen pizza out. "This okay?"

"Steves, pizza is always okay."

"Okay Kevin" She joked. She sounded like herself again.

Stevie put the pizza in the oven. When it was done we ate it in record time. We didn't realize how hungry we were. As she was throwing everything away, I got an idea.

"Hey, you want to write a song?"

"What kind of song?" She asked intrigued.

"Any kind you want. Maybe it will help you get some closure." I suggested.

"Sure, I'll give it a try. But you'll help me right?"

"Always."

We walked up to her room and sat down.

"So what do you want this song to be about?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I'm thinking it should be a duet."

"Okay, well let's get writing."

We wrote for an hour. The song came together really easily. Stevie came up with most of the lyrics, which doesn't normally happen. But this song was really good.

"Steves?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a piano in your house?"

"Yeah, in the basement. Why?"

"I feel like this song would sound better on the piano than the guitar."

"Cool, let's go try." We walked down to the basement and sat down at her piano. "I'll play."

"You play piano?" I swear Stevie plays every instrument in existence.

"Yeah um Cory taught me." She hesitated.

"Oh okay well lets play it!"

_[Zander]_

_It's hard enough to find the time to sleep_

_It's easier to find the time to dream_

_Another night spent too far from the stars_

_Things aren't always what they seem_

_It hard enough to find my place at home_

_It's easier out here on my own_

_A father's love there's no such thing I know_

_Things aren't always what they seem_

_Oh things aren't always what they seem_

_Things aren't always what they seem to be_

_And I just hope your memory's proud of me_

_I might cry myself to sleep_

_And imagine that you're here with me_

_[Stevie]_

_Its hard enough to find someone to trust_

_Its easier to live life scared to love_

_A mother's touch is going way top soon_

_Things aren't always what they seem_

_Oh things aren't always what they seem_

_Things aren't always what they seem to be_

_And I just hope your memory's proud of me_

_I might cry myself to sleep_

_And imagine that you're here with me_

_You're not really that much different form me_

_[Zander] _

_Oh I've got everything it seems but what I need_

_[Both] _

_Oh won't you tell me what you see when you look at_

_When you look at me_

_No things aren't always what they seem_

_Things aren't always what they seem to be_

_And I just hope your memory's proud of me_

_I might cry myself to sleep_

_And imagine that you're here with me_

I looked over at Stevie when she finished playing. Tears were falling from her eyes. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Zander, I want to write another one."

"Okay Steves, we can."

After about ten minutes Stevie kick me out and told me to go work on the music while she did the lyrics. I could tell it was because she didn't want to cry in front of me again. As soon as I closed the door I heard loud sobs. Sobs that could only belong to Stevie. As much as I wanted to go in and help her, I knew I should just let her be. So I went to the living room and stated figuring out some chords.

It had been almost three hours and Stevie was still upstairs in her room. I had finished the song an hour ago and was just sitting in her couch waiting for her to come down. But since she hadn't yet, I decided to go and check on her.

I knocked on her door. No answer, so I tried again. Still nothing. I opened the door to find Stevie asleep, song book still in her hand. Her face was puffy, her eyes were red, and her face was stained with tear tracks. I walked over and took her songbook out of her hand. I will admit, I took a peek. Okay, I read everything on the page. She had finished the song and it was amazing. It was so heartfelt and pure, even tear marks were on the page.

I put the book down, gently picked up Stevie's legs and pulled her covers over top of her. I pulled them up to her chin bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Steves."

**The end! Well, for now! Please don't be a silent reader! Let me know what you think! Much love fellow Zevie Shippers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG its been forevs since I've updated this story! My b guys, my b. Fyi, this chapter takes place after the funeral. If you would like, go back and re-read chapter one. I had to hahaha. Welp, enjoyyy!**

**P.S. follow me on twittah! Zevie_shipper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR.**

_Zander's POV_

_*BACK IN PRESENT TIME*_

When Stevie and I separated she wiped away her tears. I feel terrible for her. I can't even imagine what she's going through right now.

"Hey, you want me to drive you home?" I offered.

"No that's okay. I'll walk." She shook her head no.

"Come on Steves, you live almost two miles away and its getting chilly out here. Just let me drive you."

"No Zander its fine. I don't need you to drive me."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…."

"You gonna finish that sentence?" I teased.

"Because I'm…. I'm scared." She said in a quiet voice.

"Scared? Of what?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I'm scared that it's going to happen again."

Now it all makes sense. She was terrified that she'd get into another accident.

"Steves, I swear, nothing like that is going to happen. Now please, just get in the car."

"No Zander."

"You need to face up to your fears. Get in." I pulled Stevie to the passenger's side.

"Zander please stop." She begged, eyes filling with tears.

"Stevie. I hate pushing you to do things you don't want to, but you need to get over this. "

I put her in the car and buckled her in. then I walked around and got into the driver's seat. I started the car and looked over at Stevie. She looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Steves its okay. Here." I held out my hand, but she didn't grab it.

"No, both hands on the wheel." She insisted. I followed her orders.

I drove her back to her house and waited in her driveway for her to come back out. Kacey had called an emergency band practice because the talent show was only five days away and we still didn't know what song we were preforming. She walked out in her street clothes and slowly but surely got back in the car. I drove to the school and hopped out real fast, ran to the other side and opened her door. She gave me a small smile, like she used to. We walked hand in hand into the band room.

"Hey guys! So what song are we going to sing?" Kacey attacked us as soon as we walked in.

After a long silence, Stevie finally spoke.

"Well, I have a song."

"Great! Let me read it!" Kacey grabbed the song book out of her hand. "Wow, it's gorgeous. Well come on guys, let's start practicing!"

"Wait," Stevie said.

"What?" Kevin and Nelson said at the same time.

Stevie didn't say another word. She looked a little scared to speak her mind, which was unusual for Stevie.

"What Steves?" I asked comfortingly.

"Well, you see, I kinda wanted to sing it…." She said.

"But I'm the singer!" Kacey whined.

"But its my song!" Stevie argued.

"Well then fine. If you want to sing, sing. But I won't be preforming with you."

"Come on Kacey, it is her song!" I defended Stevie.

"Exactly! That's why I'm letting her sing it! Now I'm leaving. Who's with me?" She asked. Kevin slowly started to follow Kacey out the door. Nelson followed after that.

"Sorry guys, she's my ride." Nelson explained.

"Great. Now my best friend is mad at me." Stevie plopped on the couch and set her head in her hands.

"I'm still here. Come on, let's practice your song." I grabbed my acoustic guitar and started strumming. She started to sing. I realized that it was the song I had read yesterday in her bed room. It was even more gorgeous coming out of her mouth. Stevie is so strong and beautiful. Wait, what? Did that thought really run through my mind? Well, it is true. She is gorgeous, and strong, and I love her.

Yes, that's right.

I love her.

Why has it taken me this long to figure out?

**So yeah, that's it. Sorry it's so short! Hopefully I'll be posting the next chapter soon! PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU! **


	6. Chapter 6

**JACOB FRIGGIN ARTIST AND MAX FRIGGIN SCHNEIDER. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or the song used later in this chapter.**

_Stevie POV_

"Hey Loserberry! A little birdy told me Loser 5 wouldn't be preforming in the talent show! Its nice to know that you guys finally know where you stand in this school." Molly said to me with an evil smirk. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking down the hallway with Zander.

"Oh Stevie!" She called.

"What Perfy?" I said annoyed.

"Say hi to your brother for me." There's that smirk again.

Well as you can imagine, I was mad. I charged at Molly, my hand already in a fist. But before I could give her a taste of her own medicine, Zander grabbed my arms and yanked me back.

"Zander what the heck!" I asked. He gave me the 'one second' finger and walked up to Molly.

"Molly, I know that you think you're so cool and pretty and blah blah blah. And you know what? You are! But no amount of prettiness could ever make up for the fact that you are a heartless little witch!" Zander screamed in her face then walked back to me, leaving a shocked Molly standing in the middle of the hallway. Scratch that, I shocked student body. As he pulled me away I looked back to see Grace give Zander and I a big thumbs up. It made me chuckle. Even Grace agreed with Zander.

"Hey Z," I said once we had gotten to the band room, "Thanks."

"Oh believe me; you have no idea how long I have wanted to say that. It felt so good." He said with a wide grin.

"I bet." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey, don't let Kacey's irrationalness get to you. She just doesn't like when she doesn't get to be the star." He said with concern.

"I know."

"So you wanna rehearse your song again? Talent Show is tomorrow."

"Okay."

He started strumming and she started singing. Neither of them even noticed Kacey Kevin and Nelson standing behind the door, listening to every word.

"Wow. She is amazing." Nelson said.

"Yeah, who knew Stevie could sing like that?" Kevin agreed.

"I sure didn't. Now I feel terrible for throwing such a fit." Kacey looked down ashamed.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Nelson said as Kevin pulled Kacey in for a hug.

"Maybe I will." She said.

THE NEXT DAY; TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE TALENT SHOW

"Zander I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I paced back and forth in the band room.

"Stevie you can do this. I know it."

"I've never performed in front of a crowd by myself before. What if I forget the words? What if I fall?" I began to have a panic attack.

"Steves," He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders, "look at me. You are going to do amazing. I believe in you."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Come on, the shows about to start." He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the band room.

BACKSTAGE DURING ACT BEFORE STEVIE AND ZANDER

"Oh my gosh."

"What's wrong Steves?"

"My Mom, Dad, and brothers are sitting out there."

"I know. I invited them."

"What!? Are you insane!?"

"I thought they would want to see this."

The music ended and Zander picked up his guitar as Mr. March introduced us.

"It's time Steves. Let's do this." He kissed me on the cheek and I walked onto the stage.

We walked on stage. My stomach dropped as soon as I felt the bright lights hit me. I walked up to the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Stevie. Um, most of you know that there was a death in my family recently. So this song is for my brother Cory whom I miss more than anyone in the world." I glanced back at Zander. He mouthed to me 'You can do it.' I nodded, telling him to start playing.

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_Voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know you're not here to say what you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

As soon as I finished that last note it was total and complete silence. But all of a sudden, something amazing happened. Every single person in that room stood up and clapped. Some even screamed. It was incredible. I felt Zander wrap his arm around my waist. I could just feel the giant grin he had on his face. I looked into the crowd to see my mom in tears and my dad whistling. My brothers soon ran onto the stage and pulled me into a big hug. This was the best feeling ever. And I owe it all to Zander. Without him, I wouldn't have had the courage to get up on this stage and sing my heart out.

**Please guys, I hate begging but two reviews per chapter? Not to sound unappreciative but come on! GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! Even if you hate it! Just let me know how you feel! It's all I ask for! Next chapter will be the last I think! Just a heads up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chaptaaaaa! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING LOVELIES! **

**P.S. I totally lied; this isn't going to be the last chapter. My bad. I changed my mind. Hahahah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR**

_Stevie POV_

Mr. March walked up the microphone and quieted us down. "Alright, alright. Everyone quiet. It's time to announce the winner." Everyone immediately got quiet and focused on the tall man standing onstage. "And the winner is…Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins!"

The crowd broke out into an even bigger round of applause. I jumped into Zander's arms- out of excitement- and he spun me around. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces. It was at that moment that I knew I was in love with him. Sand that he felt the exact same way.

AFTER THE SHOW

"Stevie! Oh honey, your song was so amazing!" My mom said as she gave me a giant hug.

"It was beautiful, sweetheart." My dad said. Then he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming tonight!" I said.

"Oh believe me, it was our pleasure." Mom said.

I spotted Zander leaning against the wall across the hallway. He winked at me. I laughed in response. I started to walk over there, only to be pulled back by my mom.

"I like that boy. You go after him." She whispered in my ear. I blushed and started to walk over to Zander again.

"Hey you." I said once I had gotten to him.

"Hello Steviekins." I froze.

"What did you just call me?" I said, almost inaudibly.

"Steviekins. What, is something wrong with it?" He teased.

"No its just….Cory used to call me that. He was the only person that could call me that without getting punched." I said with a smile.

"I didn't get punched." He winked.

"Oh yeah, right." Then I punched him in the arm. "Now come here." I said as I open my arms for a hug. He gladly joined me. "Thank you"

"For what?" He asked me, me still in his arms.

"For everything. I don't think I would've made it through all of this if you weren't right here by my side the entire time. So thank you."

"I told you, I'll always be here for you."

I pulled out of the hug and looked him right in the eyes. Then I leaned in. Our lips met almost instantly and it felt so good, so comfortable. Like this was normal. When we pulled away I went back in for another hug.

"I love you Steves." He whispered.

"I love you too Z." I smiled against his chest. He grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's get you home." I leaned against his arm as we walked out. We got a few strange looks, but I didn't care. I was happy. Happier than I have been in a long time.

"Hey Stevie." I heard someone behind me call. I turned around to see it was Molly.

"Ugh, what?" I said, already annoyed.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. If anyone deserved to win, it was definitely you."

I was shocked. I looked up at Zander , my eyebrows up to my hairline. He just shrugged.

"Um, thanks Molly."

"Oh and I'm sorry about what I said in the hallway the other day. It was cruel, even for me. I shouldn't have said it and I'm just really sorry." She smiled a genuine smile.

Okay, now my eyebrows were buried in my hair. But I couldn't help but smile. "It's okay. And thank you Molly, for apologizing. It takes a big person to own up to their mistakes like you just did."

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around," She started to walk away, but turned around at the last minute, "And btdubs, you two are totes adorbs! I'm rooting for you guys. Zevie all the way." She smiled again, then walked away. I looked up at Zander again.

"Zevie?" I asked. He shrugged, smiled, and shook his head. We both started laughing.

"Hey Stevie!" Kacey ran up to us, Nelly and Kev following close behind. "I am so sorry for throwing a fit earlier. I totally understand why you wanted to sing that. It was amazing, by the way. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Of course Kace! To be honest, I was never really mad at you in the first place!" He smile got huge.

"Yay!" She jumped and clapped.

"Hey Zander, what's going on here?" Kevin asked, pointing to our hands intertwined.

"Oh right. Guys, meet my new girlfriend." He smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged his arm.

"AWWWWW!" The three of them yelled. We both started laughing again.

"Alright well, we're going to go home. Bye guys!" I said.

We walked out to Zander's car. He opened my door and gestured me to get in. I did it with a smile.

"Hey Stevie," He said as he got into the driver's seat," I just want to tell you, you are the strongest person I know and I could not be more proud to call you my girlfriend."

"Such a sap." I joked. He laughed. "Thank you." I said. "Oh, I just realized, I never thanked you for finishing my speech at the funeral. So thank you!" I smiled.

"No problem baby. I'd do anything for you."

I smiled so wide the entire car ride. Finally we got to my house. Zander got out of the car and walked me up to my door.

"Night baby. I love you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight. I love you to Uke Boy." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. When I went inside I leaned up against the door and smiled. "Best night ever." I whispered to myself. It really was though. I got a boyfriend that I love, I won the talent show, Molly and I made nice, Kacey and I are cool again, and best of all; I finally got closure. And I no longer feel like Cory's death was my fault. And that was one of the best feelings in the world.

**AHHH so much Zevieness! Hope you like! Next chapter will definitely be the last! REVIEWWWW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTERRRR! Hehehe I hope you enjoy it! There will be more coming from me, I promiseeeee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson**

_Stevie POV_

I was racing down the hallway searching for one specific person. I had accidentally pushed a few people into lockers on my rampage, but I apologized. Finally, I had found who I was looking for.

"Molly, Grace! I need to your help! Bring your Perfs!" I gestured them to follow me into the band room where Kacey, Nelson, Kevin and the whole AV club were waiting.

"What's going on here?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, and what is she doing here?" Kacey pointed towards Molly.

"We're friends now. Anyways, that's not why you're all here." I said while walking to the front of the room.

"Then why are we here?" Nelson asked.

"Because, I need your help."

"Wiiiiith?" Kevin said impatiently.

"I wanna surprise Zander. As a thank you for helping me deal with my brother's death. But I can't do it alone. That's where you guys come in."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Grace.

I smiled mischievously as I explained the plan. They all nodded and smiled, showing that they were following along.

"So, you guys in?" I asked as I put my hand out in the center of them.

"I'm in." Kacey said, putting her hand in.

"Me too." Nelson and Kevin said at the same time, both putting their hands in as well.

"Same here." Grace put in her hand.

The AV club and the rest of the Perfs followed. The only person elft was Molly.

"Molly, How 'bout you?" I asked hopefully. Really, she was my only chance of making this plan work.

"Count me in." She smiled and put her hand in too.

THREE DAYS LATER

"You guys ready for this?" I asked the group as they got in their spots on the stage in the auditorium.

"WOOOOOOO!" They all said in reply.

"YEAH LETS DO THIS!" I yelled. I grabbed the walkie talkie from my pocket. "Mr. March, it's announcement time."

""In the words of Michele Tanner; you got it dude!" He said.

"Okay one: not a dude. Two: hurry up and announce it already!" I was getting kind of impatient and anxious.

"How rude!" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Your finger is still on the button!" I reminded him.

"Oops! Okay I'm making it now."

"Thank you!"

It felt like three hours before the announcement was made.

"Zander Robbins," I heard Mr. March's voice project over the speakers, "please report to the auditorium. I repeat, Zander Robbins please report to the auditorium. Over." I rolled my eyes. Mr. March is such a dork sometimes.

"Zander's coming!" Nelson ran up on the stage.

"Okay guys, this is it! Places!" I said as one of the AV kids closed the curtains behind me. The door started to open. _Oh gosh. Here goes nothing._ He walked in hesitantly but relaxed when he saw me standing onstage.

"Oh hey Steves. Were you called down here too?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you here? And more specifically, why am I here?"

"Just stop asking questions and you'll find out."

"Oh…kay?" He walked over to the front row of seats and sat down.

"This is just a little thank you for everything you've done for me in the past few months." I explained.

"Stevie, we've been over this. You don't need to thank me. I did everything voluntarily."

"Do you want the surprise or not?" He raised his arms in surrender as I turn around so my back waws to him.

"Cue music!" I yelled up to Craig, the AV club member, up in the sound booth. **(A/N who can tell me which show I got this character from?)**

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

The curtains raised, revealing half of the student body. They immediately launched into a crazy dance number. Zander's face was priceless!

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

The music slowed, and I walked of the stage and over to Zander.

_Being with you_

_Is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the stage, the biggest smile plastered on my face.

_Cause we belong together now yeah-e-yeah_

_Forever united her somehow yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life_

_Would suck _

_Without you ooh_

I finished the last note and pulled him into a kiss, in which we both smiled against each others lips.

"I love you so much Zander." I said when we pulled apart.

"The feelings mutual baby."

"Awww, you guys are so cute!" Kacey and Grace said behind us, completely ruining the moment. But that was okay. We just laughed it off.

"Hey, thank you all so much! It really meant a lot to me!" I said to everyone on stage. They all just stood there. "Okay, um, you guys can go now." They all got the point, and scurried out of the auditorium.

"And now we can finally be alone." I said seductively.

"Ooh, I like the way you think." He said.

As we leaned in for another kiss, the bell rang. Zander kept going, but I thought I'd tease him a bit.

"Come on, time to go to class." I said and walked away.

"Such a tease." I heard him mutter under her breath.

Yep, I think I'm finally back to feeling like myself.

**Thank you all for continuing this story! It means a lot! Please let me know what you think! And look for more stories by me, comin' soon! **


End file.
